Rippa Tracinya
Personality Rippa is a smug asshole to say the least, always making jokes when hunting a victim and always in insulting them while they are captured. But even with his humor he is still a deadly opponent who will stop at nothing to get his money. Appearance Rippa wears brown Mandalorian armor with red gauntlets and a somewhat blue jetpack. Underneath his helmet Rippa has short light brown hair and brown eyes across his left eye is a scar, it is unkown what caused this. History Rippa is a Mandalorian who grew up im a bandit camp on Kuar. At 18 he disbanded from the camp as they did not fit his view. Rippa would rather steal the valuable items and money from the camps rather than just destorying it. A year later Rippa became a trained bounty hunter working for the sleazy under belly of society, but Rippa didn't care who he worked for as long as the coin was good. At the age of 28 Rippa accepted a bounty to hunt down Jereal Kandesh. He managed to track her to Nar Shaddaa and after breaking into a facilty he ran into a person in Sith Armor. After working out this guy was working with Jereal, Rippa dicided to engage the solider however he managed to escape and warn Jereal. After chasing her down Rippa finally caught up to her and the two fought. They were evenly matached but when Jereal's team arrived it all stopped, after a quick exchange of words Mercs attacked the group. Rippa however managed to escape leaving only a card behind for Jereal. (add more soon :P ) Weapons and Equipment *E-11 Blaster rifle *DH-17 Blaster pistol *Jetpack *Gernades: Cyro, Plasma, Stun, EMP, Fragmentaion *Wrist-mounted Weapon platforms: Cyro-thrower (right arm), Net launcher (left arm), Energy daggers (both) *Spring-loaded knife holster (on his left boot) *Secondary net launcher (located in the sol of his left boot) *DC-15x Sniper rifle *A Modified Landspeeder Lucy Lucy is a Akk dog usually these beast are the size and length of land speeders but Lucy was the runt of the pack so is the size of a normal large house dog. She is Rippa's only companion on his bounty hunting missions. History Rippa found her while doing a mission on Harunn Kal, she was the runt of the pack and was rarely getting food from hunts. So Rippa captured her and she quickly warmed up to him. He has used her in many mission ether for hunting down a target or sometimes torturing them. Akk.jpg|Lucy File:AkkDog-TJP.jpg Relationships *'Rann Mano' - Rippa dosn't like Rann and while working with him often made fun of him by mockingly saluting him. *'Beck Roarn' - He has very little respect for Beck and thinks he should hurry up and die, he likes to call him a boy scout it is unkown why this is. *'T3-G1 '- Rippa see's T3 than nothing more than a tin can and allows Lucy to chew on it every time its around. *'Jereal Kandesh' - Unlike the rest of her team, Rippa actaully has respect for her as she is one of the very few people who have managed to matched him in a fight. He often calls her "toots" and other pet names, he also talks about taking her for a drink, its unkown if he really has feelings for her or if this is just a way of annoying her. *'Haru Melnar '- The two have not talked much, but when Rippa first saw him he asked if he was the teams pet. Most likely Haru didn't like this. Category:Neutral Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Characters Category:Assassins Category:Alien-king's Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Star Wars Category:Male